


From The Heart

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [46]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Her eyes teared up in happiness as she read the words the words that came from the heart, Patrick's heart.





	From The Heart

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: From The Heart  
Characters: Sam McCall and Patrick Drake  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Patrick Drake  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Her eyes teared up in happiness as she read the words the words that came from the heart, Patrick's heart.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 215

Word used: Paper

Drabble #46: From The Heart

Things between Sam and Patrick had been going great. They had been dating for a month and the only problem was that Patrick was still having trouble talking about his feelings.

She woke up on the morning of her birthday, not surprised to find that Patrick had already left for his shift at the hospital. As Sam rubbed her eyes, she glanced around the room and her eyes landed on a piece of paper on the bedside table.

She grabbed the piece of paper and read it. Her eyes teared up in happiness as she read the words that came from the heart, Patrick's heart. They meant so much to her and she couldn't wait for him to get home that night.

_I wanted this to be the first thing you saw when you woke up. Happy Birthday, Sam. I love you. I know we haven't exchanged those words yet, but I'm finally ready to. Have a good day and we'll celebrate tonight.  
Love Patrick._

After Sam read the note, she put it away in a safe place and went to get ready for the day. She was off work for her birthday and was gonna spend most of the day in town, just relaxing as she waited for night to fall and for Patrick to get home from work.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
